


Please don't be an ax murderer...

by LissaBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dorks, F/F, First Date, Non-bending AU, college students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami go on a blind date together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goddamn Opal!

**Author's Note:**

> Just getting a bunch of ideas started, sorry for the lack of extensive additions!

Asami sat stiffly, nervously keeping watch for her "date", emerald eyes scanning the room. Sighing, the raven haired woman slumped back against the worn but solid chair, wondering why in the world she agreed to this stupid date in the first place. "I'm totally fine being single' she thought as she cursed the friend who had set this up. Opal was a sweetheart and a loyal friend, but the girl could be an insufferable pain when she set her mind to it. If she hadn't been one of Asami's oldest friends, she would have been told to take that idea, squat down, and shove it, but Asami decided to humor the boisterous girl for once and take a shot.

After a quick glance down at her phone which told her she was still five minutes early, Asami did her best to let her nerves settle as she sipped a few fingers of top shelf bourbon. Opal had given her a name, and a general description, but Asami had no clue what this "Korra" would be like at all. Maybe she'll be sweet and naive, maybe she'll be a demanding bitch, maybe she's just experimenting? Even though she figured the odds were in her favor for things to at least go _okay_ , Asami was fooling herself if she didn't think she was rusty and unprepared after having been out of the game for so long.

"Um... ex-excuse me, are you Asami?"

Asami spun around at the surprise voice that had suddenly entered her private space and shocked her into action. She came nose to nose with the speaker and gulped, throat suddenly dry at the sight before her. "This girl has got to be all muscle..." crossed her mind before she was rudely dragged back to reality by the question being repeated.

"W-what? Sorry..." 

"I asked if you were Asami? I'm Korra, and my shitty best friend put me up to this" The dark, muscular woman trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

"Ahh, so I see that she treats everyone equally, she badgered me into doing it, although I'd be happy to stare at those muscles all nigh-OH MY GOD DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!?!"

Korra shot her a lopsided grin, "Oh, so it's a ticket to the gun show you want? Here's a free preview!" She shrugged off the worn hoodie she was wearing and FLEXED, her muscles bulging and tightening in her arms, putting all those hard hours at the gym on display.

Asami was pretty sure her jaw hit the table faster than the (thankfully empty) glass that fell from her slack hand, ' _how is this girl even for real?_ ' she screamed internally.

Korra let out a laugh at sight Asami's face, and it was the beautiful thing the raven haired woman had ever heard. The laugh was full and rich and practically dripping with an intensity to match it's owner's muscles. It wrapped Asami in a warm embrace that felt like home and safety, a feeling she hadn't encountered in far too long. Trusting quickly (if at all) wasn't in Asami's nature, but for some reason she felt totally at ease with this epitome of sculpted perfection!

Once the tanned and toned woman had recovered her breath, she casually stumbled over to the seat next to Asami, when she spoke, Asami swore Korra would make her implode from sexual frustration.

"Soooooo, what's girl have to do to get her lips on... a cold beer around here?" The salacious comment was accompanied by a roguish wink, causing the normally reserved Sato to turn several shades brighter than her blood red lipstick.

Asami rarely ever got flustered, but this damn woman seemed to cut through her defenses with that brilliant smile like a hot knife through butter, and in the face of such a surprise, she was beyond words. After a few minutes of silence and Korra having already started her second beer, she finally paused, leaned back against the bar, and after a small belch, spoke.

"Sorry if I come on a little strong, I tend to flirt like there's no tomorrow and there was no way I was going to pass up a chance to take a swing at that homerun you just pitched me!" She chuckled.

After draining the last of her glass and signalling for another one, Asami looked up and met Korra's brilliant blue eyes, taking in every feature of this strange and beautiful woman; she finally responded, 

"It's fine, my mouth got ahead of my brain, and I'm sorry, but I still can't get over drop dead gorgeous you look!"

Korra choked on the beer she was downing, almost showering Asami, "Damn Red, you're smooth, I wasn't expecting that!" she shot back, the words slightly muffled as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

In any other instance, Asami would have found the action disgusting, but with Korra it was endearing, ' _...and I am jealous of the hand getting to touch her lips?_ ' she asked herself, confused.

A callused but soft hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality, the fantasy of a beautiful woman manifesting itself in the flesh and holding a giant flashing neon sign that screamed "JUST DO IT ALREADY!".

Asami smiled, enjoying the touch for a few moments before finally entering the conversation again. 

"Sorry, it's been a long day, and I had no idea if Opal was screwing with me, so I wasn't exactly prepared to actually be articulate. Now that I've fully embarrassed myself, how about we start fresh? Sound good?"

Korra grinned in affirmation ' _there's that damn smile again..._ ' and Asami visibly relaxed.

"Okay" Korra replied "sounds like a plan, where should we start?"


	2. Date Night: Part Deux!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dorking continues, and possibly some plot development, be ready for feels!

"Wowwwww, of all the things I expected, gluing the dean's desk to the ceiling wasn't it!" Korra guffawed, her well defined abs shaking with laughter. "I had you pegged wrong, I was worried you'd be boring, spoiled, or shallow, but I've got to give you props; the fact that you did this all while hijacking the intercom to broadcast porn audio across the entire campus was a stroke of brilliance!"

Asami grinned as she took in the sight before her. Here was a woman who on top of easily being able to brench press her and Opal, looked like a scupture straight out of Louve, and had a laugh that could charm the devil himself. 

"What can I say, no one ever suspects the engineering nerds, you'd be amazed what I've gotten a away with..."she said, shooting Korra a salacious wink, to which Korra responded by choking on her drink again.

' _Wow, this girl is literally the biggest dork on the planet, how did I get so lucky?_ ' Asami mused as the accident prone water tribe woman caught her breath, blushing furiously. Once she had, Korra gently clasped Asami's hand and gazed deep into her eyes.

"Since you seemed bound and determined to spend the whole night torturing me, can I at least get a couple things off my chest that I just want to up front about? Because you're all manner of amazing and gorgeous and if we see each other again, _which I hope we do_... I have some major baggage that I need you to be aware of..."

Korra sighed and avoided Asami's eyes.

A gentle hand reached out and grasped Korra's chin, lifting her cerulean eyes to Asami's brilliant peridots. "Korra..." She smiled gently "Whatever you have to say, just say it. I hope I get to see you again too, but I'm here for you as a friend and some who knows baggage, regardless of whatever we may be or become."

At that Korra burst into tears, wrapping a startled Asami in a deep hug, burying her face in flowing raven locks. After a moment to process what was going on, Asami hugged to gently shaking woman tightly, rubbing small circles on her back. After a few minutes of mostly silence, Korra came up for air, looking (if it's even possible,) even more beautiful with red, misty eyes and rumpled hair.

After loudly blowing her nose on a nearby napkin, Korra wiped her eyes one last time before smiling at Asami. The heiress broke the silence, "Korra, whatever it is you need to talk about, we don't have to do it here in public, and I don't want you to feel pressured to tell me, do it at your own pace. What do say to to us getting out of here, going for a walk before the sun sets, and seeing if by the time we get back to my apartment you want to come up for a movie and possibly some cuddling?"

Korra broke into a brilliant grin before she hugged Asami again, "Sounds perfect!"


	3. Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date, continued!

Asami gently entwined her arm with Korra's muscular one as the shorter woman leaned her head on Asami's shoulder, and in that moment she realized what being home truly felt like. The complicated, dorky, and muscular woman just radiated a sense of safety and vulnerability that drew Asami inextricably deeper into her, and she wanted nothing to more than to know everything about Korra, to see the imperfections and experiences that made up the woman beside her.

The pair slowly strolled through the lush greenery of Avatar Park, each holding an ice cream cone in their free hand. The summer warmth swirled on gentle breezes, striking a perfect balance with the sun as it slowly trailed through a clear sky, nearing the tops of the skyscrapers. Out over Yue bay, the gulls circled as the last of the fishing boats came into port, ending another successful work day. Korra silently wished that she could bottle up this moment and hold onto it forever, never had anything felt quite as perfect as it did right now. But of course, in the back of her mind there's that dark little voice that keeps chanting "It won't last forever! Just wait until you tell her!"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda inspired by Phillip Phillips "Home"
> 
> possibly going in an angst direction, still figuring that out
> 
> And thank you to everyone who's stuck with me despite the lack of updates, I'm having more frequent "functional days" where I have the means to actually accomplish things, but it's still hard to find the time and focus to devote energy to writing, there's sooooooo many stories that I have ideas for that I haven't been able to bring to fruition. You're welcome to hit me up on tumblr ([HERE](http://transgalactictittyfuck.tumblr.com/))


End file.
